


hands

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, got a prompt on tumblr from the sin squad, im always a slut for matsuhana fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matsukawa lived in peace and harmony until he noticed hanamaki's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

Matsukawa always considered himself to be a lowkey and chill guy, he never really let anything bother him; well that was until he had the unfortunate luck of noticing Maki’s hands. It was just a regular afternoon, he was over at Maki’s house being lazy and lounging on Maki’s bed while the pink haired male sat on the floor and played video games.

 

Matsukawa makes the mistake of looking over at Maki’s hands as they grip the controller, the way his pale fingers try their best to mash the buttons faster than his opponent. How the tendons in his wrists flex. Then his eyes travel up Maki’s milky white arms, he notices the fine hairs and the lines of muscle cut into his forearms. Then he looks to Maki’s biceps, he isn’t as ripped as Iwaizumi however his muscles are nothing shy of impressive.

 

“--Matsun?”

 

Matsukawa raises his eyebrows as he makes eye contact with chuckling Maki, he can feel his cheeks warm. It's Maki’s fault that he was having a Gay Moment™ if Maki hadn’t been wearing a tank top then Matsukawa wouldn’t have been so distracted.

 

“Did you hear a word I said Matsun?”

 

Matsukawa whistled before shaking his head.

 

“It's a no from me.”  

 

Maki rolls his eyes and sets the controller on the ground, as he stands he stretches his arms over his head; revealing taught muscles as his shirt rides up. Matsukawa looks away and sighs, Maki honestly has no idea what he’s doing.

 

Maki’s hands slide onto Matsukawa’s jaw, and he finds himself unable to breathe as his best friend turns his face back towards him. Maki’s fingers are rubbing soft circles onto his warmed cheeks and Matsukawa’s brain is short circuiting. Maki looks down at him, a sly smile on his face as he kneels down onto him, legs on either side of his thighs. Matsukawa is trapped.

 

“What's got you so distracted lately?”

 

Maki’s voice is laced with confidence and Matsukawa can’t help but focus on how hot that sounds. God when did he get this gay for his best friend, honestly his life is like some poorly written romcom. He wasn’t even this gay when they confessed to each other, and that was a big ‘ol Gay Situation™.

 

“I think you know why I’m distracted.”

 

Matsukawa grunts as Maki’s hands push their way down his neck and rest on his chest, and he is working up a witty comment but is immediately cut off as Maki pushes him so his back lays on the bed. Maki hovers over him and Matsukawa wants to die as Maki’s hands push his shirt up and run over his abdomen. He’s sure that the moans he’s letting out sound illicit but he doesn't care. Maki’s hands are too much.

 

“So what is it? What about me is causing you to get all hot and bothered?”

 

Maki still sounds as confident as ever and it's only fueling Matsukawa’s situation. Matsukawa rolls his eyes but threads his and Maki’s fingers together nonetheless. He brings one of Maki’s pale hands to his lips and kisses each finger.

 

“It's your hands. I want them to defile me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> *slam dunks self into garbage can*


End file.
